


Things Are Good

by SilkySatan



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cleaning, Cute, Drabble, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gross, Hangover, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Short, Swearing, Vomiting, but with puke mouth, can u believe its not a song fic, emetophobia warning, in a cute way, joseph is a dick a little bit, kind of, not cult joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkySatan/pseuds/SilkySatan
Summary: It wasn’t enough that Robert had to nurse his own hangover, but he had a manbaby to deal with, as well.





	Things Are Good

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, i doubt that this will make very much sense :)

A sharp smell assaulted Robert’s nose, waking him up in probably the least pleasant manner possible. The smell was puke, definitely, but he didn’t remember puking anytime recently - he could hold his shit better than that. He rolled over onto his back, pulling the sheets up to cover his nose. _Oh._  Robert might be able to hold his shit, but Joseph definitely couldn’t. The man next to him in bed was pale and passed out so fucking hard. His mouth was open. He had one arm underneath Robert’s pillow and the other lazily hanging off the bed. What sane man could sleep with a limb off the bed like that? A man too drunk to care about the things under the bed, Robert supposed.

He sat up straight, stretching his arms over his head and groaning wearily. It wasn’t enough that he had to nurse his own hangover, but he had a man-baby to deal with, as well. He decided to put his hangover on hold, taking a swig from the flask in his bedside drawer. He kept it for emergencies just such as this one (or for if he just wanted an early start on the day drinking). Using the warmth in his throat as encouragement, he stood up shakily. Damn, his head hurt, but he needed to get rid of the stench that was filling his bedroom. He made his way down the hall to find something to clean up with. He probably needed more than paper towels to clean up stale vomit, but what kind of brooding old drunk would he be if he owned actual cleaning supplies?

Returning to the bedroom, he knelt in front of Joseph with a roll of paper towels and a plastic bag. He made a mental note to buy stain remover as he dealt with the mess. He should’ve made Joseph do it, probably, but the man was _out._

He looked up from his position on all fours to find the supposedly sleeping Joseph trying to hide a smile. He tossed a dirty towel into the plastic bag and stood up, placing his fists on his hips angrily. He looked for all the world like an angry mother. “Something to say, Christiansen?” Joseph rolled over onto his side, letting the grin widen. “Just that you look good on all fours,” he mocked with a wink. Robert grabbed Joseph’s hand and stepped back, pulling him roughly out of the bed. He took it in stride, though, and ended up standing chest-to-chest with Robert. “I’d offer to help but, darn, it looks like you’ve already finished.”

Robert laughed at that but quipped back that Joseph could pay for the carpet cleaner if he was so eager to help. “Later,” Joseph groaned, sitting back on the bed and pulling Robert onto his lap, precariously close to the puke stain. “I’m tired and hungover now.” Joseph pulled Robert into a soft kiss, but he recoiled immediately.

“Your breath is fucking rank,” Robert choked out, rolling off of his lap and back into his spot in the bed.

“Fine, but that was my apology. You won’t be getting another one,” Joseph chuckled. Robert smiled anyway and moved closer to Joseph, shifting the other man so that he could be the little spoon.

“I’d rather have a nap than an apology.”

Things were good.

 


End file.
